


Muse

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Greek Gods and Goddesses - Freeform, Jaimsa, Love, Modern, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which the God of Love cannot look away from a mysterious beauty...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 64
Kudos: 189





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! 
> 
> This is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> Now we add Jaimsa to the collection...

He was so damned bored. Why was he here again? Oh..

Looking around the mortal restaurant he easily found his targets, right on schedule. He wasn’t entirely sure why his Father, the King of the Gods, had sent _him_ to watch over something as menial as the beginnings of a mortal courtship. Though he was the God of Love, he hadn’t overseen a matchmaking in decades--he had demigods for that.

Still, it was nice to be on the mortal plane once again. The last time he had been here was shortly after the last war had ended and the world had been in chaos. It was nicer now, more technologically advanced and cleaner…

Movement to his right caught his attention and he saw a woman walking by on the sidewalk outside. She was beautiful; tall, pleasantly so, and slender from what he could tell, though her Burberry coat hid most of her from view. Unbidden his feet turned towards her and he was moving, walking away from his directive and out onto the sidewalk. 

It was still damp from the earlier rainstorm, the twilight of the city casting a ethereal glow on the woman’s fiery red hair as she walked. Closing the distance, he reached her side just in time to open the door of the Corner Cafe for her. She looked up at him and he was stunned at the vibrant blue of her eyes and the curve of her lips--she was stunning. Beauty enough to challenge even his twin sister, the Goddess of Beauty. 

“Thank you,” she said politely. 

“You’re welcome” he followed her inside, unable to stop himself. “I’m Jaime,” he gave her the name he used in the mortal realm, it was more modern than ‘Eros’ at least. 

Her mouth twitched in a small smile as she turned back to him, “Thank you, Jaime.” 

“What’s your name?” he asked, awkwardly standing in line behind her. He shouldn’t be so affected, so entranced by her. It made no sense, he was the God of Love and Passion, he was immune to such things...wasn’t he?

“Sansa” she replied, pulling her hands from her pockets to unbutton her coat. Beneath it she wore a cream sweater and dark jeans, casual clothing but still the effect was breath-taking. She was slender, but curvy in all the right places and he couldn’t help but stare as she shrugged out of her coat. “Staring is rude, you know.” 

He shook his head to clear away the sinful thoughts that had rushed to the forefront of his mind, “I’m sorry---it’s just you’re painfully beautiful…”

“Right” her smile fell and she turned away, ordering a cup of tea and a lemon cake. Stepping forward quickly, he ordered the same thing for himself and paid the cashier.

“Jaime--” she protested. 

“An apology, I don’t mean that as an insult” he assured her. “You truly are beautiful.”

“I--” she broke off, glancing out the window briefly before looking back at him. “Thank you, I am sorry. It has been a rough day and I...I’m sorry too.” 

“Is there any way I can convince you to join me?” he motioned to a table for two near the window in the same moment their meal was placed on the counter. 

“Alright” she nodded. “Truthfully, I detest eating alone” she said and he grabbed the tray from the counter, carrying it to the table and helping her to her seat. He took the chance to admire the cut of her jaw and her porcelain skin as she hung her purse over the back of her chair and placed a napkin in her lap. 

In all his years--and there had been several thousand, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. 

“You’re staring again” she noted as she put a bit of lemon and sugar in her tea. 

“I won’t apologize for it” he laughed softly, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

“You’re very smooth,” she commented. “What do you do for a living, Jaime?”

“I am in mergers” he said as flippantly as possible. It wasn’t untrue, his mergers just happened to be human in nature. 

“Ah, a fast talker, should have known” she teased.

“I suppose. And you?”

“I work in publishing--an editor of sorts” she explained. 

“Beauty and brains, how is a man to resist?”

“Simple, I don’t give them the time of day” she countered. “Lest it become some tragic poem, a la _Eurydice_.” 

Something in her words pricked a memory in the back of his mind, but it was elusive, just beyond his reach. Déjà vu was possible, he supposed, but he was beginning to wonder who this beauty truly was.

They ate their cakes while sharing easy conversation, her mind just as fascinating as her body as they talked of history, art and music. As they finished, he was trying to figure out how to see her again. How did one ask for a phone number or email--beg to see her again without seeming desperate? Gods, he didn’t know. He was working up the courage to ask when she spoke, breaking his concentration.

“So tell me” she smiled, holding her cup of tea with elegant fingers. 

“Anything” he fixed her with his best smile.

“What important business brings the God of Love himself to the mortal plane?” 

“What?” Jaime froze, eyes wide as the mischief in her gaze. 

“Oh, Eros” she whispered sadly, her deep rose colored lips curving into the most sinful smile he’d ever seen. 

Jaime swallowed, his mind racing, “Who---who are you?” his eyes narrowed. 

“You’ll figure it out eventually” she finished her tea and set the cup down. “Just _muse_ on it for a while, hmm? When you figure it out, come find me.” Jaime stared in shock, unable to form words as she stood and slipped on her coat and purse. “See you soon, Love.”

And then in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
